And baby makes ten
by peanuts107
Summary: Complete:: How will the Weasley’s cope with having a new baby in the household? This fic is written from Molly’s perspective. Please read and review.
1. Molly's dilemma

**Disclaimer: -** Harry Potter and all related characters, items, and magical spells belong totally and fully to the fantastic JKRowling. This fic is purely made for my personal pleasure and is not meant to offend, ridicule or reduce the wonderful works of Ms Rowling whatsoever. 

Ok with that out of the way enjoy!

* * *

**And baby makes ten**

**Chapter 1: -**Molly's dilemma

Molly was distraught; she had been sitting at the kitchen table for over an hour wondering how it had happened. Well, truthfully she knew how it had happened, she had after all given birth to seven children already, so the mechanics of baby making wasn't something new to Molly Weasley.

But how could she had been so thoughtless, she knew that she should have insisted on abstinence, after all it wasn't only her own life that would be affect with the revelation of a new addition to the family. All of their lives would change; Arthur would be in a state of shock for months, if his reaction to Ginny's conception was any thing to go by, and a new extension would be needed on the house so that the baby could have its own room. Money would be even tighter then usual as clothes, toys and a cradle would all have to be bought. Ron would have to go without new robes for his final year at school and Ginny would certainly not be getting a new trunk.

Molly knew that Bill and Charlie would volunteer to contribute financially to the baby's welfare as would the twins now that their joke shop business was booming. But she knew that she wouldn't accept money from them. All of the boys worked very hard for the wages that they earned even the twins, who where constantly experimenting for new product lines. She couldn't, she wouldn't go begging or accept any money from the boys to help raise the baby.

This thought led Molly to even darker thoughts, what kind of life would this child have? She and Arthur weren't as young as they had always been; they were nearing the twilight of their years. Arthur for one had certainly thought that midnight feedings and nappy changing where a thing of the past, their children should be flying the nest not being forced to stay to look after the newest addition.

"Mum?" Ginny's voice said weakly as she interrupted her mother's thoughts but Molly dismissed her immediately with a very stern,

"Not now Ginny!" and Ginny slinked back off into the empty living room

What if she did get rid of the baby? How would she feel then? Molly knew that answer instantly. Horrid! She couldn't do that to her any more then she could have done it herself, everyway she looked at it the baby was here to stay and the boys would just have to cope as best as they could.

"Mum?" Ginny's voice called again even weaker then before, "I'm so sorry" she said as tears fell down her face and her mother finally turned to look at her youngest child and only daughter

"Don't cry" Molly said soothingly as she held her arms out for her daughter and Ginny flung herself into her mothers arms bursting into even more tears as Molly held her tightly.

"It'll be alright, sweetest" Molly assured her "We'll survive" and as Ginny cried even harder Molly resigned herself to the fact that she was soon to be a Grandmother.


	2. Arthur's dilemma

**Chapter 2: -** Arthur's dilemma

Ginny had cried herself to sleep whilst Molly held her tightly in her arms. When she had first found out about her daughters pregnancy Molly had struggled to hide her distress about knowing that her little girl wasn't a little girl anymore, but now as her baby girl slept soundly in her arms her small face red, puffy and tear stained Molly chastised herself for the thoughts that had previously ran through her mind. It was useless to think of the what if's, why's and how's, She had to concentrate on Ginny and the fact that at this moment another Weasley child was growing inside of her daughter.

Throughout Ginny's tearful apologises and rebukes of her actions Ginny had at least made her decision, she had decided to keep the baby and tearfully Molly had told her she had made the right choice.

"Come on, honey" Molly urged after a while, the silence in the house unbearable as she nudged Ginny gently waking her up "Your Brothers and father will be home soon and I still need to make a start on dinner" Molly saw Ginny's eyes filling once more with tears as she looked up at her mother,

"What will he say?" she squeaked her voice shaky, Molly knew instantly what was gong through Ginny's mind, it had taken great courage for Ginny to have told her that she was pregnant, but a daughter telling her mother a secret wasn't the same as a little girl telling her daddy the exact same thing. Molly's stomach turned at the thought of telling Arthur and the rest of the family, but now that a decision had been made by Ginny to keep the baby Molly had to resolved herself to the fact that it was better to tell the others sooner rather then later.

"I don't know dearest" Molly replied softly as she squeezed her daughters arm reassuringly. Despite the fact that Molly had know Arthur intimately since the tender age of seventeen and had devoted her life to him and his work his reactions to certain situations were always a surprise to her.

Molly remembered back to when she had first found out she was expecting Bill, most normal eighteen year olds would have bolted for the hills, had been shocked beyond belief or tried to have denied ever knowing what sex was, But not Arthur Weasley. Arthur had been ecstatic at the prospect of being a father, and within a week he had planned out their whole lives, where they would live, how he would provide for them and even what job the baby would later do. And despite the fact that Arthur's plans had never taken into account the amount of children he would father and the fact that all but one wanted to have different careers to his own didn't faze him, he took it all in his stride. This was one of the reasons why Molly loved him so, but Ginny's condition was something entirely different, something that Arthur hadn't been expecting for a while yet and certainly not from the youngest of his children.

"Don't you worry about your father" Molly said as she stood up and brushed Ginny's fringe back as she looked into her baby's red and puffy eyes "best you get some rest dear you look like you could do with it" Molly watched as Ginny forced a very weak smile and slowly headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to bed.

Molly breathed a huge sigh trying to release the anguish that she felt inside, but it wouldn't shift and with a terrible pain squeezing the insides of her chest Molly set her mind to making Arthur's favourite meal: Faggots, gravy, potatoes and peas.

As she set about cooking Molly ran over different scenarios in her head, how was she going to tell the rest of the family? Should she let Ginny do it? Should she discuss it with Arthur privately? Would it be better to wait until Ginny herself had fully accepted the fact that from now on her life was going to change completely?

Sighing once more to no avail, Molly decided that Ginny was in no state to tell her father anything and that it was better that the whole family knew for definite then just having them guess. Molly decided that she'd tell them all this evening after dinner.

The sky outside the burrow gradually darkened and Molly sat waiting, looking up at the clock in the living room, the three fingers denoting Ron and the twins had suddenly shifted from work to travel. The Twins had enlisted Ron as an extra pair of hands at their shop over the summer so that he could earn some extra money, and it kept him from hanging around the house all day. A loud chime from the clock coincided with two loud pops and both Fred and George appeared in the Living room, both looking terribly tired,

"It's been a hectic day mother" George said smiling at Molly through his weariness,

"We've made seventy Galleons today alone!" Fred said he too was beaming

"Very good dears" Molly said forcing her tone to sound joyful as she followed the boys into the kitchen where another loud chime from the clock coincided with a clatter and bang as Ron, who was too young to take his apparition test had just arrived by floo and had collided once more with the kitchen table leg. He too was none the less smiling.

"I made fifteen sales today!" he called to Molly as Fred and George rushed to help him up "Fifteen! That's four more then yesterday!"

The three boys chatted happily as Molly rushed to serve them dinner, Molly half listened as the twins told her their big plans of extending the shop, saying that if they had a few more days like today then they could afford new premises, closer to the busier streets of Diagon ally. But Molly's attention was distracted as the Clock chimed once more and a loud pop echoed the return of Charlie,

"It bite me!" Charlie called as he strode into the kitchen his left arm bandaged tightly and carried in a sling, Molly rushed to her son and helped him to a seat at the table, where he proceeded to tell the family how the eggs that he had been looking after in the newly opened welsh dragon preserve had hatched and the largest of the new born males had decided that Charlie's arm looked like a better meal then the whole chicken he was feeding them.

Molly tried to get a look at Charlie's arm as the pain inside her chest doubled at the thought that one of her children was hurt, but Charlie wouldn't let her,

"It's ok mum, the onsite healer said I'll live!" Charlie joked as Fred laughed too, but as Molly was about to protest the Clock chimed once more,

"Arthur?" Molly called as she heard a pop out in the garden, her guts turning summersaults by now but it was only Bill,

"Sit down mother" Bill said as he walked into the kitchen from the backdoor he quickly strode across the floor and pulled Molly into the nearest seat placing a plate in front of her "You look worn out"

Molly smiled faintly as Bill dished out Faggots and potatoes onto Molly's plate and covered them in gravy, "Eat!" he demanded as he turned to help himself to food.

Molly mostly picked at her dinner, she couldn't eat, the thought of what she had to tell them was beginning to become too much for her but shortly after the boys had finished another chime and a pop signalled that finally Arthur had arrived home. Molly rushed towards him as he was pulling off his travelling cloak,

"Sorry I'm late dear, but it's been a busy day at the office. I was called out twice this afternoon andAli Bashir is still pestering me to legalise his silly flying carpets! I keep telling him what's the point, they'll never make much of an impact here, but will he listen?" Molly didn't listen as Arthur continued his rant as she dished up his dinner and the boys all chatted about their days, Charlie once again retelling how he had been bitten and the twins and Ron saying how business was now booming, the only one that wasn't talking was Bill, and Molly soon became aware that his eyes were cast onto her.

"Is something wrong mum?" he asked as Ron told his father how many customers he had served that day,

"No dear" Molly said automatically even though she knew her expression was telling a different story, and she knew that Bill didn't believe her but she was grateful that he didn't press the issue.

That evening as the Boys and Arthur sat around the living room their bellies full and all of them tired and happy Molly finally managed to coax the strength to tell them the news that she had been holding all day. Molly had retrieved Ginny from the safety of her bed room and both female Weasley's stood facing the boys as they all relaxed in their favourite chairs or on the floor, slowly Molly cleared her voice and spoke,

"Arthur" Molly said as strongly as she could as his and all the boys eyes turned towards her "I've- We've got something to say to you all-" Molly took hold of Ginny's hand before she continued "There's going to be a new addition to the family"

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron stared at Molly, all of them speechless; it was Bill that broke the silence.

"Dad you sly old dog!" Bill grinned as he slapped his father on the back Arthur looked very confused as a nervous smiled played on his lips,

"Congratulations!" Charlie called as he hugged Molly tightly, wincing as he banged his injured arm. And the rest of family burst into noise, through the din Molly heard snippets of conversations,

"How's that possible?" Ron said as he sat next to the twins on the carpet

"Well when a man and a women love each other-" Fred began but Molly cut him off, she couldn't let them draw the wrong conclusions it would just make things worse.

"I'm not the one who's expecting" Molly called loudly over the din as all eyes returned to her, Arthur and Bill was standing as was Charlie and George, while Ron and Fred remained seated on the carpet, Molly saw comprehension dawn on Arthur and the older boys faces as their eyes slowly shifted from Molly to Ginny,

"I don't get it?" Ron said looking very confused and still slightly in shock at the idea that it had been Molly who was pregnant,

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny yelled as she burst into fresh tears "It's me who expecting Ron!!!"

"What the…?" George said in disbelief

Molly had never seen the family in such disarray, the last time had been when Percy had left the burrow, over two years ago now. Both Charlie and the twins were ready to form a lynch mob, Ron looked even more shocked and confused. Ginny however looked to be even more traumatized then Ron, her face was all blotchy again as the tears rolled down her cheeks,

"Who's the father Ginny?" Fred demanded angrily but Ginny didn't answer instead she ran out of the room back to the security of her bed room still crying heavily.

All eyes turned back to Molly as she explained how Ginny had told her that afternoon that she thought she was pregnant.

"How could this happen?" Fred asked shaking his head

"Well when a man and a – Ow!" Ron retorted but Bill clipped him around the ear telling them all to be quiet as he ushered them all out of the room leaving Molly and Arthur alone.

Molly was really beginning to feel sick now, even though the hardest part was over and the family all knew but Arthur had remained quiet throughout.

"Arthur…?" Molly asked meekly as she moved closer to him,

"Is it definite?" Arthur said his tone cold

"Not definite, confirmed by a healer, but she's suspected it for a little while, at least since she came back from Hogwarts at the start of this summer"

"What does she intend to do?"

"She wants to keep it" Molly replied smiling slightly

"How does she intend to provide for it?" Arthur asked his question surprising Molly slightly "Does the father have any prospects? Does he know of her decision?"

"I don't know, dear" Molly said truthfully Molly hadn't really had chance to discuss the finer points of the baby's welfare with Ginny yet "She hasn't spoke of the father, but does that really matter? We'll help her, it's our first grandchild, it'll live here with us and we will all look after it!" Molly said as cheerful as she could,

"You may have set your mind to raising this baby, Molly" Arthur said his tone expressionless "but I don't think that I can live in a house with another infant in it!" and with that he was gone in a loud pop, Molly quickly turned to look at the clock standing behind her, Arthur's dial was now pointing at travel and a second later it came to rest on the gilded lettering spelling The Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll go after him, mum" Bill offered as he stood in the doorway of the living room his face showing only concern, but molly stopped him,

"Let him be" she said plainly as she still stared at the clock.


	3. A Weasley dilemma

**Chapter 3: -** A Weasley dilemma

Molly sat in the living room staring at the clock as the darkness begin to close around the burrow, she could hear the voices of the boys as they sat in the kitchen, Bill had tried his best to calm them but they still continued to argue,

"What does Dumbledore think he's doing letting underage witches and wizards sleep around?" Fred raged not even attempting to lower his voice,

"Shut up idiot!" Molly heard Bill hiss at Fred "Albus Dumbledore can no more control raging hormones then he can make Ron change his socks! And don't you think that Mum, Dad and Ginny are going through enough without you lot demanding things and saying dumb stuff!?!"

"I was just saying that-" Molly heard Fred continue but once more Bill cut him off

"Yeah, well just don't!" Bill said calmly, Molly smiled to herself and thanked Merlin that at least Bill was taking Ginny's revelation in his stride, or even if he wasn't that he wasn't reacting as bad about it as the others were.

"I still want to know who the father is!" Molly heard Charlie mumble "I mean I didn't even know she was dating!"

"She wasn't well I didn't think she was…" Ron said trailing off,

"Some brother you are!" Fred said bitterly "You should have been looking after her!-"

"Looking after her?"

"To keep her out of trouble" Fred snarled

"Trouble..?"

"This wasn't an immaculate conception!" Fred yelled as chairs scrapped across the stone kitchen floor and fists banged on the table and Molly's heart sank, never had the boys been this mean to each other, they had always been very competitive with each other as brothers always where, each trying to out do the other, but ever since Percy had departure the family had become very close and Molly didn't what her family torn apart anymore then it already was. She knew that she couldn't cope if the family was split any further.

"Sit down!" Molly heard Bill's voice snarled in a low and dangerous voice that Molly had never heard before as all the sounds in the kitchen immediately ceased "Arguing isn't going to help anyone least of all Mum, Dad and Ginny. What's done is done and its pointless blaming anyone understand?"

Molly listened as a mumble of assent issued from the kitchen and chairs scraped once more as this time the boys sat down.

"I still want to get my hands on the guy that….that violated my sister" Molly heard Charlie growl

"Violated?" George roared "Are you saying that Ginny was-?"

"No!" Bill growled once more "No he isn't, Ginny would have told us if she'd…she'd… been forced upon"

"How do you know?" Charlie snarled "No one knows!"

"Your right we don't" Bill said "And if you lot don't calm down she isn't exactly going to tell us anything is she?" Molly listened as once more as the kitchen fell silent.

"I just want to know who the father is" Fred mumbled once more "Then I'm going to string him up so fast his feet aren't going to touch the floor"

"Shut up idiot" Molly heard Bill sigh.

After that the kitchen fell silent once more and after several minutes the boys all headed upstairs to their rooms and Molly breathed a sigh releasing the breath that she hadn't even known she had held for almost twenty minutes. 'It was over' Molly thought as the last of the boys' foot steps faded and doors began to slam closed as they entered their rooms. 'Everyone now knew' Molly thought and with that knowledge the family could start to work things out. Molly prayed that they could.

After the boys had retired Molly stayed in the living room, waiting, the lights had all faded and she sat in the dark as scenarios ran through her head. Scenes that in normal circumstances would have been wild and very unrealistic but given Ginny's news these scenarios brought Molly even more pain. What if she, Molly, lost them? All of them! What if Arthur left because he couldn't cope with another baby in the home? What if the boys left because they felt ashamed? What if Ginny went because she thought that no one truly cared? And then what of the baby? What if Ginny now decided that because of the family's reaction she wanted to terminate the pregnancy? These thoughts ran through Molly's head stabbing at her heart as she sat and waited for Arthur return, but what if he didn't?

Molly knew that she couldn't think like this, Arthur was a good man. The best of men! A good husband and a loving and caring father, but even the best of men, Molly reflected, could choose to abandon all that they once held dear. Molly's darkening thoughts led her to think of her brothers, Gideon and Fabian, they had been several years younger then Molly and had been killed by Voldemort's followers during his first rising. Their loss had always left Molly feeling that a part of her had been killed alongside them. And Molly also knew that Percy's departure and his treatment to the family had taken a part of herself too. Molly didn't even want to try to imagine the gap that Arthur or any of her other children's leaving would create.

Molly still waited, her stomach churned, and her thoughts turned towards the events of that day, replaying the events over and over. Was there something that she could have done differently? Was telling the entire family the best thing to have done? Should she have taken Ginny to the local healer to have the pregnancy confirmed before telling Arthur? The only use Molly found these thoughts was to understand the saying that hindsight was better after the event.

Molly now knew that she had been a fool in thinking that telling the family everything so that things could be quickly mended. Things hadn't, and Molly couldn't help but feel that the situation within the family was beginning to build, building up and festering exactly like it had before Percy had left.

Tears stung at Molly's eyes and she quickly cuffed them away with the hem of her apron. She didn't what her family to be torn apart any further then it already was. Molly didn't know if she could cope if the scenarios that still ran through her head proved true.

It was gone midnight before the large grandfather clock signalled that Arthur was returning home and Molly waited apprehensively, Arthur's reaction wasn't anything that Molly had thought it would have been, She knew that he wouldn't have been best pleased at the thought that his only daughter and youngest child who was barely sixteen was to be a mother. But Molly hadn't expected Arthur to have been so reserved, distant and unresponsive. Shouting, screaming, blaming himself or everyone else was a reaction that Molly could have dealt with. But by Apparating to the leaky cauldron, a thing that Arthur very really did was very much out of character, and this in itself was very worrying.

Molly turned took look over her shoulder as a loud pop signalled that Arthur had Apparated into the kitchen and Molly hurried towards him, but stopped at the kitchen's door way as he husband stood in front of her

"We need to talk don't we?" Arthur asked his voice clear and normal and Molly was thankful that he wasn't drunk.

"We do" Molly agreed

"At my age I thought that I'd finished changing nappies" Arthur continued "With Bill and Charlie grown and the twins now owning a business of their own I thought that within a year or two after Ron and Ginny had left Hogwarts that I could then start planning for our retirement"

"You still can" Molly pleaded as fresh tears clouded her vision, "A baby doesn't need much, just food, warmth and love and care we can provided that, we always have!"

"I was thinking that I could convert one of the boys' rooms into a study and that I'd write journals on Muggle devices, plugs, batteries, that sort of thing" Arthur continued his voice sounding alarmingly distant

"Arthur" Molly pleaded "Please don't leave! I-I-can't do this on my own! I know I can't, I'm not strong enough to do it"

"Leave?" Arthur said his voice sounding in utter shock as he looked at Molly "Oh Molly why would I leave?" He pulled her tightly towards him and held her close as she cried, all the fears and emotions that had been bottled inside her from that days revelations spilling out in torrents of unstoppable tears.

"I could never leave you, any of you, I love you all too much" Arthur said as he kissed her on the cheeks and held her tightly. Molly felt her anguishes for that day suddenly melt as Arthur wrapped his arms around her. She felt silly for even thinking that Arthur would leave. He was a good man, Molly had always known this but now, now she knew that Arthur was the best of men.

"I won't deny the fact that I was shocked" Arthur said as he finally pulled back from Molly as he took his hanky out of his jacket pocket and dried her tears. "I'm sorry I didn't take the news well but all I could think of was that She's my little girl"

"I know but-" Molly said as Arthur headed into the living room and he sank into his chair tears forming in his eyes

"She's only a little baby herself"

"Oh Arthur" Molly cried as she knelt next to him and placed her hand on his knee "She'll always be our little girl no matter what, but she isn't a baby anymore. Whether we realised it or not she's been living her own life for a very long time now, occasionally she lets us share it with her but she been growing into a woman for a very long time"

"I know…It's just hard for me to accept that she isn't going to be my little girl anymore"

"She'll always be your little girl" Molly said softly as she smiled weakly up at her husband.

"This is really happening isn't it Molly?" He asked, his face looking tired and worn "Our baby's going to have baby, isn't she?"

"She is" Molly said softly as Arthur placed a warm and gentle hand on her cheek "But how we're feeling isn't anything compared to how that freighted little girl is feeling upstairs right now"


	4. Molly's dilemma again

**Chapter 4-** Molly's dilemma (again)

The days following Ginny's revelations seemed to go by unnoticed by all the Weasley family. Everyone in the Burrow seemed to be in a daze, Ginny more then anyone else. She didn't want to come out of her room all of the following day even though Molly sat for hours outside the bedroom door pleading for her to come out and to eat.

The boys after their initial shock, had seemed to have all calmed down greatly, Molly knew that she owed this purely to Bill for both his words the previous night and the fact that he now continued to keep the boys in check, especially when Charlie and Fred were still demanding to know who the father was.

Arthur had also finally adjusted to the idea that his daughter was with child, Molly knew that he didn't like the idea but he at least accepted that the pregnancy was something that was really happening and as farther of the family he made it his personal duty to ensure that the baby had enough of the things it would need when it came. This meant, despite Molly's protests, longer hours at the office.

Almost forty eight hours after Ginny had told the family of her pregnancy, hunger finally drove her from her room. Molly was seated at the kitchen table a scrap of parchment laid in front of her as she scratched the ink loaded quill over its surface.

"Mum?" Ginny's weak voice said from the kitchen doorway, Molly turned to see her daughter standing in the door frame, dressed in pink chequered pyjamas, pink dressing gown and fluffy white rabbit slippers. Molly smiled at her child; Ginny's face was tearstained and very red and blotchy it was obvious that she hadn't slept and that she had been crying. As she looked at her daughter Molly found it hard to believe that in a few short months the young girl in front of her would soon be a mother herself.

"Come here" Molly said softly holding back tears as she held her hand out to Ginny and Ginny rushed forwards as Molly pulled her into a huge hug.

'_A mother maybe'_ Molly thought as she kissed Ginny's flame red hair and Ginny's small frame shuddered as she cried into Molly's bosom. But Ginny was still every bit a child as well.

"It's all going to be fine" Molly said reassuringly as she stroked Ginny's hair "Your father and I have talked it all through-"

"Dad!" Ginny said in alarm as she quickly looked up at her mother and through the tears Molly saw a deeper sadness in her daughter's eyes "He hates me doesn't he?"

"Oh, no" Molly said tenderly as she wiped Ginny's tears with her free hand "He loves you very much-"

"In spite of -" Ginny said softly as she moved her hand to her stomach indicating that she meant the pregnancy.

"Ginny, your father and I love you unconditionally-"

"He hates Percy, he doesn't love Percy unconditionally!" Ginny said heatedly as she pulled away. Molly could tell by Ginny's shocked reaction at her own words that she regretted it the moment she had said it. Molly had tried to make her expression even to this out burst from Ginny as her hart sank slightly at the thought of Percy's empty room which hadn't been touched since the day he left. But Molly knew that Ginny had realised that she had unintentionally caused her mother pain.

"Percy is…he's complicated" Molly admitted sadly as she pulled Ginny back into her embrace, "But I still love him very much, so does your father, that love has never been in question, Percy just…he wanted more then we could offer. He thinks that in London with the people that he now associates with he will be given the things that we couldn't…I still love him, Ginny, I love all of you and I'll love the baby too"

"Even if the baby's….different?" Ginny asked slowly choosing her words.

"There's going to be nothing wrong with the baby" Molly said quickly but Molly could still see sadness in her daughters eyes even though Ginny now forced a small smile.

"I'm sorry" Ginny said "Are you disappointed in me?" She asked and Molly knew that she was searching for reassurance, Ginny needed to know that she wasn't alone and that things would be normal between them, all of them.

"How could I ever be disappointed in you?" Molly said as she held Ginny close "You're my daughter and I'm proud of you as much as any of the boys" They sat for along time in quite, Molly holding her daughter tightly as both she and Ginny sat in the silent kitchen as all the boys were still at work.

"What have you been writing?" Ginny asked after a time making conversation as she pulled the parchment that Molly had been writing on closer.

"It's a list" Molly said as she took the parchment from Ginny with her free hand, her other still around Ginny's shoulders. "It's the things that we need for when the baby arrives, I think we still have a crib and a box of yours and Ron's baby clothes in the attic, but other things like dummies, bottles and a pushchair will have to be bought"

"Do we have to buy a healer too?" Ginny asked puzzled as she looked at the parchment,

"No, dear" Molly laughed "But you'll have to see one, Arthur's making an appointment for you to visit one at St Mungo's then they'll be able to check you over and assign you a Midwife witch who will visit you every few weeks at first just to make sure your progressing well"

"Couldn't madam Pomfrey do that?" Ginny asked idly as she stifled a yawn,

"You're tired" Molly replied quickly "You should really get some sleep"

"Madam Pomfrey can be the midwife witch for the baby, right?" Ginny asked again and Molly was thankful for being saved from answering Ginny's question as at that moment the grandfather clock chimed and Fred and George apperated into the kitchen with a loud pop.

"So you've ventured out of your room then?" Fred said to Ginny as he strode across the kitchen to the large cooking pot that was bubbling happily on the stove.

"You're looking a little peaky" George said as he followed his twin to the food and began to fight over who was to get the first helping as Ron rolled into the kitchen, literally, from the fire place.

"I feel it too" Ginny replied to George over the clatter that he, Fred and Ron where making and as Molly hurried to retrieve the ladle from the twins' hands before it fell into the stew.

"That'll be the morning sickness" Molly said fondly as she handed a full plate of stew to Fred "When I was carrying the twins I was always being sick, never could hold anything down for the first two months. In fact I was sick that often that I ruptured the capillaries in my cheeks"

"Fun" Molly heard Ginny whisper sarcastically under her breath

"Mum?" Fred groaned from the table "I'm trying to eat!"

Soon after the rest of the family returned home, Arthur was even later then usual but still the whole family managed to eat together. After dinner Ginny headed back to her room and after a while everyone else headed to bed too.

"I've made Ginny's appointment for one o'clock tomorrow, she's booked in with Healer Sedgewick" Arthur told Molly that night as they both lay in bed, Arthur trying to read some important ministry papers by the light of the very dim candles.

"She wanted to know why Poppy Pomfrey couldn't be her healer" Molly confessed sadly

"Did you tell?" Arthur asked in alarm as he turned to look at Molly

"No"

"How are we to ever tell her?" Arthur asked his voice sounding as sad as Molly felt "it's all she's ever wanted"

"I know" Molly said softly "but she's more resourceful, intelligent and capable then we give her credit for, I think that in time she'll understand."

"Shall I go see Dumbledore first thing in the morning?" Arthur said as she flicked his wand at the lights and they faded.

"No, better wait till the healers checked her over first"

"What time is Harry arriving?"

"Noon" Molly yawned sleepily "his uncle agreed to bring him this year, horrid man"

"Molly?" Arthur warned as he placed his papers on the bedside table "He's still Harry's relative and you promised you wouldn't criticise"

"I promised no such thing" Molly said as they both pulled the covers over themselves and instantly fell asleep.


	5. Ginny's dilemma

**Chapter 5-** Ginny's dilemma

The following day was a Wednesday and the only day that the twins closed their shop. It was done grudgingly and only because all shops in Diagon Ally closed on Wednesday afternoons for half day closing. That morning Molly was frantic with anxiety; she had already told the twins no fewer then six times during breakfast and as she bustled about the house waking the boys, handing out clean laundry and cooking that Ron and the twins had to be home by twelve thirty in order for them to look after Harry, who was to arrive at the Burrow at midday

"Make sure your back here at half twelve!" Molly called once more to the twins as they collected their sandwiches for lunch and apperated to work. She knew that they had heard her even though they had acted as though they hadn't, Molly was too experienced with the ways of her children by now. If she mentioned their task once, then they would never do it, but years of raising the boys had made Molly realise that a constant bombardment of orders and demands eventually penetrated their heads and made them do the things that Molly asked them to do. Even simple things like asking them to clean their muddy shoes before they entered the house or to tidy their bedrooms required insistent nagging. But it wasn't just Fred and George; Ron and Charlie were the same. All of them had to be continuously reminded to do things. Bill and Ginny on the other hand didn't usually have to be asked and Percy only had to be asked once.

Molly instantly stopped as she thought about her missing son; his empty room still pained her whenever she went passed it, the room was left as it had been on the day Percy had departed from the house. His pyjamas neatly folded on the bed, his socks neatly rolled up and stored in colour order in his draws and his small silver Head Boy badge that Molly had seen him wear with pride rested on his bed stand gathering dust. Not that Molly let anything in that room gather dust, she cleaned it religiously every week, sometimes everyday. Molly and the room both waited for its owner to return but after nearly two years Molly knew, deep inside, that that prospect was something that would never happen.

'_But still_' Molly thought as she quickly cuffed away the tears that formed in her eyes and hurried to retrieve Ron's travelling coat _'there was always hope'_

"Ron, please remember not to be late" Molly urged as she regained herself after her moment of thinking about Percy and she helped her youngest son on with his coat "You have to be back here at half past for me and Ginny to get away on time for her to meet her appointment"

"Don't worry we'll be back" Ron said confidently before he grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed off to the shop.

Soon after Arthur, Bill and Charlie also apperated to work and the rest of the morning was spent waiting. Molly always hated the waiting, every day was the same, she'd say goodbye to Arthur and the boys and then she'd wait. Filling her time with house work and cooking and the occasional trip to the Diagon Ally for supplies, it was different though in the summer months. The children would then be back from Hogwarts, and when they where younger Molly enjoyed having them around. But it was different now. The boys had all nearly grown. They were independent; they had jobs of their own, Friends and careers. They all had lives that were making them drift further and further apart. Molly had seen it all slowly happening over the years. She had devoted her entire life to looking after others and soon they would all be gone, off to start life adventures away from the Burrow and from Molly.

Bill was already half way there, he had fallen in love with a colleague at Gringotts, Fleur Delacour. She was French and very beautiful, Molly knew that Bill was slowly beginning to love the girl's homeland as much as the girl herself and Molly lived in dread of the day that Bill and Fleur would both come to the Burrow announcing that they where both going to live in France, away for the Burrow and from Molly.

The twins also had a life plan, Plans for expansion for their shop, first Diagon Ally, then Hogsmead, Paris and then the world. Like everything else the twins had first shared their ideas for the shop with Molly and the family, but now? Now Molly guessed that the twins plans where too big for people like their mother to be told about them. Even Charlie and Ron had plans. Charlie's ambition had always been to study artic dragons and he was slowly gaining the funding for his expedition by making contacts through his preservation work, Molly also knew that it wouldn't be long until Charlie announced that he would be leaving too.

'_Eighteen months'_ Molly thought, she would be losing another son within eighteen months. Even though Charlie had not yet formally told the family Molly knew that her second eldest son's dream was quickly coming true as their was many people at the Welsh Dragon Preservation centre, where Charlie now worked, that was interested in his idea, and Molly knew that the founder of the preserve was a very wealthy Dragon lover.

'_And Ron'_ Molly thought as she cleared away the breakfast things would be starting his life's journey too, he was graduating from Hogwarts this year and he hoped to be enrolled as an aura, and even though Molly dreaded the thought of her youngest son training for such a dangerous career it was what Ron had set his heart on and Molly could do nothing but wish her son all the best.

'_They'd all be gone soon' _Molly thought as she carried a large hamper of laundry upstairs, but there was at least one ray of hope, Ginny and the baby. Molly smiled at this thought; it would be wonderful to have a baby in the house again.

As the morning progressed Ginny was becoming increasingly apprehensive and Molly suspected that her daughter's nervousness didn't have anything to do with her forthcoming appointment. Something else was bothering Ginny and as the morning crept slowly on Ginny disappeared into her room refusing to come out. But even though Ginny may not have been nervous of the forthcoming appointment Molly was. She wondered what healer Sedgewick would say, whether the baby and Ginny were both healthy and whether he would say something about Ginny's age and deem Molly a bad parent for allowing her teenage daughter to become pregnant.

At half eleven Molly stopped work and prepared lunch for when Harry arrived and when the twins and Ron would come home. Noon came and went and at ten past the twins and Ron came home, Ron was infinitely proud of the fact that he had persuaded Fred and George to close even earlier then normal but at half twelve Harry and his uncle still hadn't arrived and Molly, against her better judgment, had no other choice but to leave the twins in charge as she and Ginny headed to St Mungos.

Neither Ginny nor Molly spoke as they pulled on their travelling cloaks and flooed to the wizarding Hospital and then headed to Healer Sedgwicks office. Despite their appointment there was a very long queue of patients waiting to see the healer, as Molly knew there would have been and so in yet more silence Molly and Ginny waited.

"Your not going to tell Harry are you?" Ginny said unexpectedly as they moved further up the queue.

"Tell Harry what?" Molly asked not understanding Ginny's question

"A-About me and the….the baby?" Ginny said softly as the old witch opposite Molly raised her eyebrow in disgust at Ginny's words

"I won't if you don't want me to" Molly replied ignoring the reaction of the old witch. Ginny smiled weakly up at her mother but didn't say any more, Molly knew that it was due to the disapproving stare of the old witch. But Molly couldn't help but wonder at her daughters words. Was Harry the father? Molly struggled to hold back a smile,

'_If he was?' _Molly thought joyfully, then it was the best news that Molly had heard in a very long time.

It was half one when Sedgewicks assistant finally called Ginny's name and Molly noticed that Ginny walked slowly into the healers office, almost as though she was expecting something ominous to happen,

"Come on dear" Molly encouraged as she stood and held the door open for her and she heard the old witch loudly tutting disapprovingly, Molly watched Ginny inside,

"Why don't you mind your own business you old hag" Molly hissed at the old witch out of the side of her mouth before she followed after Ginny and closed the door to the outraged gasps of the old witch. They where barely fifteen minutes in Sedgewicks office, he confirmed that Ginny was, as she had rightly told, pregnant and that she was approximately two months gone. Which as Sedgwick needlessly told them meant that the baby would be born at Christmas.

Molly couldn't help but feel sad that it had it taken Ginny such a long time for her to finally confide in Molly. But Molly instantly dismisses this, telling herself that her hurt was ridicules. Ginny would still have been at Hogwarts when she would have realised that something was wrong and Molly knew only too well that even a missed period or two didn't really mean anything. And Ginny was still young, Molly tried to remind herself, Her daughters body was still in it's stages of development and it was such an easy mistake to miss. Molly guessed that it wasn't until several months later and when the morning sickness had started that Ginny would have finally understood what had happened.

"Congratulations Miss Weasley" Sedgewick said his tone sounding as though it was a forced cheerfulness as he indicated that the appointment was over "I'm sure the father is thrilled, a midwife witch will be assigned to you shortly and she will visit you every two weeks at first to see how you're progressing. Have a nice day" with that Sedgewick bustled Molly and Ginny out of his office and beckoned the old witch inside who glared at Molly as she hobbled passed but Molly ignored her and led Ginny back down the corridor.

"I need to Owl your father" Molly said as they headed back to the reception hall and Molly pulled parchment and quill from her handbag, scrawled down what the Healer had told them and then handed the letter to the receptionist who promised to post it immediately.

"Why couldn't you have waited to tell dad when he gets home?" Ginny asked miserably as they waited in line to floo home. Molly guessed that her daughter's sullenness was due to the prodding and probing that healer Sedgewick had done. In his examination he not only insisted on examining Ginny but had also insisted on asking lots of questions about both about Ginny herself and also the father. The latter Ginny had answered in as broad a sense as she possible, leaving Molly still uncertain as to wheatear Harry was the father.

Molly guessed that it was a combination of the examination, the questions and the anxiety of the day that had made Ginny want to rush the examination and so she had refused to let Sedgewick cast a projection charm that would have allowed both Ginny and Molly to see the baby.

"Your father has to tell Dumbledore what's going on" Molly said replying to Ginny's question as they quickly moved up the line towards the floo station.

"Tell Dumbledore about me?" Ginny gasped a little too loudly drawing the attention of a few neighbouring wizards "Will-will doing that mean that Madam Pomfrey can be my midwife witch?" Ginny whispered as she lowered her head

"We'll see" Molly said softly as they finally came to the start of the queue and flooed home.

"What did the healer say?" called Fred as Molly and Ginny entered the kitchen

"Everything's ok, Ginny's fine" Molly said happily as Ron handed her a cloth and she cleared the ash from her eyes,

"Harry dear" Molly called as she saw who was sitting at the table

"Mrs Weasley" Harry said happily as he hugged her and Molly couldn't help but remember what Ginny had said about Harry before they entered Sedgwicks office. Was Harry really the father of her soon to be grandchild? Once more Molly couldn't help but smile.

"It's so good to see you" Molly said earnestly "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here to meet you, it's just that…Well you're here now" She beamed at Harry and he smiled in return his eyes flicking towards Ginny.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about don't you?" Molly said as Ginny looked up at her in horror.

"Now?" Ginny said in a very small voice

"It's ok" Harry said suddenly, his voice reassuring "Ron told me all about it, I'm so sorry Gin"

"Ron told you!" Ginny cried horror-struck, "He told you that I'm Pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Harry gasped his green eyes widening in shock as Molly watched aghast as Harry's reaction turned from one that was cheerful and happy to one that was confused and then horrified,

"You didn't know?" Ginny squealed in horror, the little colour that was in her face instantly draining as she stood momentarily frozen to the spot before she hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs fresh tears spilling from eyes.

"I said she'd been ill, that's all" Ron said meekly as the twins glared at him

"Nice going genius" Fred hissed

"G-Ginnys pregnant?" Harry said softly he was still in a state of shock.

"Go start dinner" Molly told the boys as she headed after her daughter.

Molly headed upstairs after her daughter, she didn't know she would be able to say that would heal the situation that the boys had course and Molly climbed onto the second landing she cursed the twins and Ron for having told Harry anything.

There was enough problems in Molly life at the moment dealing with Ginny, Arthur and the rest of the boys, more then enough work. And Molly hadn't really thought about dealing with a shocked and confused father. Not at this stage anyway.

Molly headed towards Ginny's bedroom and knocked on the door gently. She paused listening to the sobs of her daughter.

"Ginny, it's me?" molly called softly but when now answer came Molly slowly pushed the door open knowing that she had to take each problem at a time and to start with Ginny needed the most help.

"Ssshhh" Molly cooed soothingly as she entered the room and sat next to Ginny on the bed "Its ok. Everything will be fine. I know that you didn't want Harry to find out like this but…but well he knows now. He may be a little shocked to begin with but he's a good boy, he'll do you right"

"Everyone is disgusted by me aren't they?" Ginny said through the tears, her eyes where growing puffy as more tears rolled onto her cheeks and her small frame shuddered as she wept.

"No one is disgusted by you" Molly replied firmly as she sat next to her daughter on the bed, but Ginny cut her off ignoring her words

"Harry is! And so are Fred and Charlie. That old witch at st Mungo's was and even healer Sedgewick was unpleasant to me, asking questions that he didn't need to know, rushing us out of his office!"

"Sedgewick's a busy man, he's unpleasant to everyone and it's his job to ask question, but he's a very good healer, and it was you that wanted to rush the appointment not Sedgewick" Molly said softly, as she put her arm around Ginny holding her gently, "And as for Fred and Charlie they aren't disgusted, their just shocked, that's all. It's hard for them to understand, they still see you as the little baby that I brought home from St Mungo's sixteen years ago, they always will"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UNDERSTANDING?" Ginny screamed as she pulled away from Molly and stood facing her "YOU SHOULD HATE ME! YOU SHOULD YELL AT ME, PUNISH ME, DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING BUT BE SO UNDERSTANDING! TELL ME I'M BAD THAT I'M DISGUSTING THAT I'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

Molly sighed deeply and shook her head "Why should I punish you? You haven't done anything wrong. You're punishing yourself over something that's so natural"

"Natural!" Ginny screamed "it isn't natural to be having a baby at sixteen in our world!"

"Having a baby Ginny, is the most natural thing that any woman can do!" Molly said soothingly as she continued "You've created a new life and it's growing inside of you, that's something wondrous, it's the greatest magic of all. How can you be punished for that?"

Ginny looked at Molly in amazement and Molly knew that Ginny was trying to gauge the sincerity in the words that she had spoken. But Molly was sincere, she meant everything that she had said, she loved her daughter and all her family and she knew that she would love the baby too, and she would love Harry no matter what he and Ginny decided to do.

Ginny's tears had finally stopped, she sank onto the bed looking exhausted from her yelling and the three days of continues crying. Molly couldn't help but feel tears in her own eyes as she looked at her youngest child. Ginny was slowly becoming wraith like, she hadn't laughed or smiled in weeks all summer and Molly knew that the weeks she had spent building up the courage to tell the family about the pregnancy had taken there toll and Molly knew that Ginny had probably spent her time scolding herself over an event that she could now no longer change. Molly knew exactly how Ginny was feeling and she hoped that by telling Ginny this that her daughter would understand.

"Ginny?" Molly said tenderly as she slowly slipped her arm around her daughter and Ginny allowed her to do so, "I was barely older then you when I was first pregnant with Bill" Molly confessed "That's why me and your father married so young"

"B-But you and dad where in love" Ginny sobbed

"And you don't love the father?"

"No" Ginny confessed and now Molly knew why Ginny had been so hard on herself "I thought I did, I want to! But I don't, I like him! But that isn't the same is it?"

"No, it isn't the same" Molly said softly as she thought of Harry and the dream that she had concocted of Harry joining the family and he, Ginny and baby living happily ever after suddenly faded away "He's a good boy though, he'll see you right"

"He's the best sort of person I know" Ginny said softly and Molly smiled at her daughter. Molly stayed with Ginny, holding her, until eventually Ginny fell asleep and Molly couldn't help but think about her own first pregnancy.

Molly had been eighteen when she had discovered that she was expecting Bill and just like Ginny she too had been scared and tearful but Arthur had been there to support her and so had Molly's younger brothers, Gideon and Fabian. Molly had always looked on her brothers as her own children, they where ten years younger then Molly when their parents had died and saying that it had been a struggle to raise them and to comprehend the changers that she was going through as she grieved for the loss of her parents was an understatement. But Molly had come through that hardship a stronger person and she knew that Ginny would, with help, understanding and reassurance, would come through this as well.

Molly left Ginny's room fifteen minutes later and returned to the kitchen. The sky outside was darkening and Molly knew that Bill, Charlie and Arthur would be arriving home soon and with Arthur would come the news that Molly was dreading the most this day.

Arthur had promised that he would leave work early and would personally deliver to Dumbledore the news that Molly had sent in the letter from St Mungo's.

Molly had tried all day not to think about Arthur's visit to the headmaster, the news of those arrangements could wait for now and Molly knew that Ginny wasn't in any state to understand her parents reasoning at the moment and so Molly convinced herself that it was for the best not to tell Ginny so soon. All Molly could do now was to wait for Arthur to return home and Molly didn't have to try hard to find things to preoccupy her until then, as she stepped into the kitchen Molly was greeted by silence. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table looking as though his world had just fallen to pieces.

"How is she?" George asked

"She'll be ok" Molly said hoping that she spoke the truth as she reassuringly squeezed Harry's shoulder and forced a smile, "it's ok" she told him before she headed towards the stove and began to prepare the evening meal.

Over an hour past in silence as Molly prepared the meal, the old grandfather clock in the living room chimed signalling both Charlie and Bill's arrival home. Half an hour later Arthur arrived, and Molly heart sank as soon as she saw her husbands face. And Molly knew that her husbands task had pained him as much as it had Molly.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Charlie enquired as soon as his father had arrived into the kitchen "What's he going to do?"

"Do?" Bill asked as he shot his brother a look "What do you want him to do? Track down the father and string him up?"

"That'd be a start!" Charlie growled and Molly heard Harry gulp next to her as she laid the table

"Why don't you go talk to Ginny" Molly suggested to Harry "I'm sure she'd welcome your company"

"O-Ok" Harry said as he turned to head up the stairs, Molly watched him go then turned on her sons "I wish that all of you would stop making this so hard on Ginny!" Molly growled taking all of the boys by surprise "Don't you think she has enough to worry about without you lot adding to it, if you like it or not the baby is coming! Arthur!" Molly called to her husband for back up

"Your mothers right boys, Ginny needs us all on her side, she isn't going to understand a lot of the things that's going to happen and she's going to need all our help soon"

"Especially when we tell her about Arthur's visit to Dumbledore" Molly added "And I don't want any of you upsetting her do you understand me? So no questioning her about who the father is, Ginny needs to know that we love her no matter what. Do I make myself clear? Molly demanded heatedly taking all of them, Arthur included, by surprise. The boys all nodded, each of them looking at their mother as though she had just slapped them across the face

"And no upsetting Harry either" Molly added surprising herself by her words "I want his visit here to as painless as possible he needs to know that he's welcome here."


	6. Another dilemma

**AN: **Saturn's Candlesticks: I really appreciated your offerto beta read my fic but stupid FFN cut your email off

**Chapter 6:** Another Dilemma

After Molly's heated words the summer progressed in a forced harmony, all the boys had been taken aback by the ferocity of Molly's words and even though Molly had scared herself by the intensity that she had used to deliver the words she didn't regret saying them. Ever since she had persuaded Ginny to announce her pregnancy Molly had noticed that several members of the family hadn't taken the news as well as some of the others, namely Charlie and Fred. Molly knew that Bill and George, despite what ever feelings they harboured about the pregnancy where trying to keep their siblings in check, Bill was the biggest help in doing this and Molly knew that he weaved his magic wonderfully.

Bill's position as eldest brother had always meant that he was the guide for the other boys actions. Bill was the role model, the brother that the younger boys tried so hard to be alike. It wasn't just that Bill was the oldest, it was because he understood, loved and respected all his family and Molly suspected that some of the adoration that Bill received from his younger siblings was due to the fact that in the boys childhood Bill had frequently offered himself up as a scapegoat whenever Charlie or the twins had raked their havoc on the burrow. Molly knew that Bill hadn't always been such a help, she vividly remembered the days when her eldest son was at Hogwarts and she and Arthur had been summoned to the headmaster's office for Bill's reckless behaviour and his disregard for school rules. But thankfully Bill had put his practical joking days behind him and even though Molly occasionally saw a glimmer of that old Bill Molly knew that her son had matured into a fine man. Molly couldn't help but think that Fleur Delacour was an extremely lucky young woman.

But even though Bill was currently keeping the younger boys in check Molly couldn't help but feel concerned about the fact that Charlie and Fred hadn't adjusted to Ginny's news as well as the others. Molly's concern didn't just end there, she still worried about Arthur even though he kept insisting that he was finally adjusting to the idea of being a grandfather Molly knew that the full impact of the news was still taking it's time to sink in. His visit to Dumbledore had made him realise that Ginny's situation was actually real, that in a few short months there would be a new addition to the family but Molly knew that Arthur wouldn't really begin to feel the baby's impact until Ginny began to show. And even though people like Dumbledore had taken the news with such understanding and excitement Molly knew that not all their world would see Ginny's situation with such genuine joy as the headmaster had.

There was the order members to tell and other friends and family members that would need to be informed. And molly knew that most of those reactions would be the opposite of Dumbledore's. Molly knew that in the wizarding world standards where different from the rest of humanity. Witches and wizards could be cruel and Molly knew that people would talk, snide and nasty remarks would be made and people, many of whom the Weasley's had never before seen in their entire life would suddenly deem Molly and Arthur bad and irresponsible parents. There wasn't any thing that Molly could do to prevent this and she knew that sooner or later Ginny would hear these vicious words and any confidence that her daughter may have regained in the mean time would be instantly shattered.

But Molly was determined; she had set her mind to it the second that she had been confided in with her daughter's secret. Molly refused to let her baby suffer through the same onslaught of insults and nasty comments that she had. Molly knew that either situation would bring Ginny pain but as a mother Molly had chosen the path that would, in the long term, prove less painful to her child. As the summer slowly drew to an end Molly knew that she would soon have to tell Ginny the decision that she had made on her behalf. Ginny had to be removed from Hogwarts.

Throughout the summer, and much to Molly's joy, Ginny's attitude became less self pitying. Molly suspected that Harry's understanding and quick acceptance of the situation had greatly helped Ginny in her own acceptance of the pregnancy. Molly couldn't thank Harry enough for his help and although Molly made it a point of never mentioning Harry's prospects as a father, because Molly didn't want to seem too over bearing as Harry still had to deal with the idea of being a dad himself. Molly was beginning to relish the idea that Harry would soon have a role in the family. But even though Molly dreamed about the new baby and secretly planned a wedding that she knew Ginny and Harry must soon have, Molly kept these wondrous thoughts to herself.

The reason was that Molly still worried about the reactions of the boys. Molly knew that Bill and George could only keep their counterparts in check to a certain degree and Molly was sure that even Bill, with his affable nature, would crack at the news that Harry was the boy who had helped conceived his sister's child.

It wasn't that Harry was disliked by the boys, because Molly knew that this wasn't true, on the contrary, Molly knew that Harry was universally liked by all the boys. But Molly also knew that at the moment the boys wouldn't take kindly to the idea that Harry, who was almost considered to be a surrogate brother, was now more then just Ron's friend.

Molly knew that the rest of the family had a right to know who the baby's father was but Molly had decided that while Harry was still at the burrow it wouldn't be within Harry's best interest to tell the boys. Molly had concluded that that particular piece of information could wait until Harry was safely back at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had been another subject that had been on Molly's mind throughout the summer, she had tried to avoid the topic as much as possible but she knew that the time to tell Ginny was forever creeping closer. But finally on the day that the Ron and Harry's Hogwarts letters arrived, Molly knew that she now had to tell Ginny the decision that she had made on her daughters behalf.

"McGonagall's made Harry Gryffindor's Quidditch captain!" Ron called excitedly as he and Harry entered the kitchen for breakfast on the morning the boys Hogwarts letters arrived.

"About time too!" Fred called as he, George and Charlie rushed to add their excited congratulations as they crowed around Harry and Ron and they all fought to catch a glimpse of the coveted badge. Molly half listened to the boys from her place at the stove as she slowly turned the bacon over in the frying pan.

"I remember my days as captain" Charlie recalled fondly to them all "Gryffindor had the best team in the school when I was in charge. I even spotted young Oliver wood's hidden talent, it was deeply hidden, mind you, but I brought him along"

"We had an ok team too!" George protested mildly, understating his team mates' talents.

"I'm sure Harry's team will be just as good!" Ginny voiced from her seat at the table. Over the summer weeks and with encouragement from Molly, Arthur and Bill, Ginny's pregnancy had become a topic that wasn't openly mentioned by the family, and everyone was encouraged to continue their lives as though the revelation at the start of the summer had never happened. This and Harry's presence had slowly helped Ginny to return to a simile of her normal vivacious self. She no longer shut herself away in her room trying to hide from her family as she had done at the start of the summer. She had regained some of her former confidence and had even begun to speak as openly as she had done before. Bill had been most persuasive with his younger siblings and had finally convinced Fred and Charlie to keep their own thoughts on the pregnancy to themselves, but Molly knew that all the boys still secretly harboured murderous feelings towards the unknown father.

"You'll need a new chaser, mate" Ron voiced as the boys finally sat down at the table and began to eat as Molly filled Bill's plate as he entered the kitchen,

"Who needs a new chaser?" Bill asked conversationally as he sat at the table,

"We, do, well Harry does" Ron called excitedly at revealing Harry's news to Bill "He's been made Quidditch captain!"

"Congratulations, Thanks mum" Bill said sat as he sat down at pulled his plate towards him.

"Neville once said he'd like to try out if a place opened up-" Ron said turning to harry

"Colin Creevey, seemed enthusiastic about joining the team when we where there-" Fred laughed

"Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan where good with a broom maybe they'd like to try out" Ron continued

"Alright, I get the picture! Now give the Quidditch talk a rest" Bill suddenly said sharply as he stabbed his fork down on his plate and Molly turned to look at the boys,

"Why? What's the matter with you?" Fred asked Bill.

"Nothing" Bill replied nonchalantly "I just don't want to hear you lot going on and on about it, that's all"

"Fine" Fred said scathingly as he stabbed at a sausage, muttering about book loving teachers pets as all the boys fell silent. Molly didn't understand Bill's sudden shift in both tone and attitude, usually he loved to talk about Quidditch as much as any of the boys but after his words Molly was left feeling slightly bewildered, that was until she saw Bill quickly wink and flash a smile at Ginny who was sitting opposite him. Now Molly understood. The vacant position of a chaser on the Gryffindor team that Ron Harry and the others where so eagerly filling was Ginny's, Molly felt worse then ever now. Molly's worries over her daughter suddenly increased as Ginny, who was now suddenly looking around the room as though searching for something finally spoke.

"Where's my letter?" Ginny asked as she turned to Molly for a reply and Molly felt all eyes shift towards her as all the boys looked curiously at Molly.

"Y-Your letters not coming" Molly said sadly as she looked into her daughters eyes

I-I don't understand?" Ginny said looking bewildered. It killed Molly telling Ginny the reason why she couldn't return back to the school that she had always dreamed of attending.

"Oh Ginny" Molly said softly "Your going to have a baby, in a few months you'll be showing, and then what?" Molly was very conscious of all the boys' eyes staring at her as she looked into Ginny's eyes and she knew that Ginny didn't really understand the meaning behind Molly's words or decision.

"People will start to talk" Molly said wishing that Arthur hadn't already left for work "not everyone will be as accepting of you being pregnant at such a young age and being unmarried"

"But why should that matter?" Ginny asked "A baby's a baby no matter how it was made"

"We know that" Bill said gently as he looked from Ginny to Molly "But in our world things are very different you now that. And you'll be better off here, at home, then having to go through all the stress that Hogwarts will give you."

"B-But I want to go back!" Ginny cried as she looked at Molly "I know playing Quidditch is out of the question, but I can still go to classes! And do school work! Why can't I go back?"

"Because you'll better off here" Bill said sternly before Molly could reply "And because we love you and we want the best for you, for you and the baby, and you have start thinking about what's best for your baby too"

"And Hogwarts isn't good?" Ginny said feebly

"No" Molly said sadly as she shook her head "You have to understand that"

"So she's to be punished?" Ron asked loudly "Why her? Why not the father?"

"Ron" Bill growled warningly and Molly saw Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat next to Ron.

"But I don't understand why?" Ron continued, this time almost pleadingly as he turned towards Bill. Molly noticed Bill grinned slightly at his youngest brother's indignation on his sister's part but Bill's understanding smile faded as sudden as it had appeared.

"You must see why Ginny can't return to Hogwarts" Bill said sadly as he looked down at his food.

"No I don't" Ron protested

"Because people will gossip, they will talk about Ginny and all the family behind our backs. People that we thought where friends will slight us, laugh at us and berate us" Charlie said, his tone betraying no emotion, but everyone in the burrow understood that he was telling the truth

"But why?" Ron asked shocked

"It's ok, Ron" Ginny said quietly cutting her brothers plea short, "I understand, really I do, I'm having a baby. I can't go back to Hogwarts, I've disgraced you all, and I've ruined my life and the life of the baby!"

"No you haven't!" Molly called as silent tears rolled down Ginny's face "You'll return to Hogwarts, just not this term, maybe next term" Molly said trying to infuse a little hope into Ginny. But Molly knew by the renewed deadened look in her daughter's eyes that Ginny knew that there wasn't any real hope, especially when the baby did finally come.

"Don't worry sis" Fred's voice broke the silence coursing everyone to stair at him in amazement "Me and George'll make sure you'll be back coursing trouble at school soon enough. Even if I have to baby sit the sprog!" Fred said as she squeezed Ginny's shoulder and she looked up at her brother weakly. At Fred's words Molly smiled.

"Don't you worry we'll get him in training for Hogwarts" George laughed

"Learning from the masters of mischief?" Bill laughed jovially as he flashed a smile at his sister and Ginny smiled through her tears

"When we're through with him, Hogwarts won't have any idea what's hit it!" Fred jested

"And he'll have the best Quidditch skills around!" Charlie offered and Molly smiled even more, as she thought that the baby, no matter what gender it would be, was certainly guaranteed an excellent Quidditch pedigree with Harry as its father.

"See" Arthur said later that night as the house lay soundly asleep and Arthur held Molly in his arms as Molly had recounted the days events to him "The boys eventually came around didn't they? You needn't have worried, love" he said softly as he smiled at Molly and kissed her cheek

"It'll be alright now" Arthur said and Molly believed him, finally all the boys had begun to look on the pregnancy in a new light. All of the boys knew that there would to be changers but instead as seeing the changers as a disruption Molly knew that the boys would now look on the baby's arrival with anticipation.

In the days that followed, Fred and George with an enthusiasm that was undying, set about writing a book which they intended to fill with their knowledge of Hogwarts. What that knowledge was Molly didn't know as the boys had turned very secretive, but Molly could guess that the books contents wouldn't be filled with academic knowledge. In fact Molly suspected that when the book was finally filled the contents that would be quite the reverse.

After the revelation that Ginny wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, the weeks leading up to Ron and Harry's departure seemed to take more of a toll on Ginny then any other. Molly knew that Ginny was suddenly realising that her life had now changed and on the day that Molly was to take Ron and Harry to the Hogwarts express Ginny claimed to have taken ill and remained in her room as Bill stayed home and Molly escorted Ron to platform 9 3/4.

"Make sure you have everything" Molly called as both boys carried their trunks into the kitchen where they and Molly would be flooing from. The Burrow as was usual for the first day of term was thrown into chaos. Breakfast and packed lunches had to be hurriedly prepared for all the family, last minute items had to be found and inevitably no one was ready when they were supposed to be. Molly had foolishly thought that with only Harry and Ron having to leave for the station, it would mean that the morning would be less of a battle then usual, but Molly hadn't figured in the fact that, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and the twins all remained home to wish Harry and their youngest brother farewell.

"Work hard, have fun and enjoy yourselves" Arthur said as he patted both Ron and Harry on the shoulders

"And remember!" Fred called as he pushed his way passed Charlie "This is your last year before responsibility kicks in, enjoy it and try not to get caught"

"Don't worry if you flunk your exams!" George called cheerfully "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes can always guarantee you a place"

"Yeah as a shop skivvy" Bill laughed as he slapped Ron's shoulder and shook Harry's hand "Have fun, and win Gryffindor that house cup!"

"Right!" Molly called as she prised the two youngest boys from her sons' clutches "Lets go, Arthur?" Molly asked turning towards her husband.

"Don't worry" Arthur smiled "I'm off to work as soon as you leave, so are the twins and Bi-"

"-And me and Charlie will stay with Ginny till you get home" Bill chorused repeating the words that Molly had said again and again for then past two days "We'll be fine" Bill smiled, and Molly knew that everything would right with Bill in charge. This year, Molly had found that she was even more nervous about going to platform 91/3 then ever before, it wasn't that she was dreading the comments that and curious questions about Ginny's absence, although that did slightly add to Molly's worries. The main reason for Molly's nervousness was because today was the first time that she had left Ginny alone in the house. Molly knew that she was being silly; she knew that Bill would take exceptional care of Ginny in the few minutes that Molly was away, but as Molly turned and instructed Ron and Harry to each take hold of their trunks Molly felt as though she was abandoning her daughter.

"Ready!" Ron and Harry both called and Molly snapped out of her thoughts

"Right then you go first Ron" Molly said softly as she and Harry stood back to let the Ron use the fireplace first,

"Platform nine and three quarters!" Ron yelled as he threw a handful of powder into the flames dropping his trunk at the same time

"Good one bro!" Fred mocked as Charlie dashed forwards and picked up the trunk,

"I'll take it for you" Charlie said hoisting the trunk on its side

"No your not, your going to work" Molly called heatedly knowing that Charlie had an ulterior motive in officering his help,

"I'm coming with you!" Charlie demanded

"No, you have work. Arthur please tell him" Molly turned on her husband looking for the support that she knew he would offer,

"It wouldn't do any harm to have an extra pair of hands" Arthur said feebly as Molly stared at her husband in disbelief and Arthur turned his eyes to the floor,

"Mum, we'll miss the train!" Ron called as Charlie and the trunk disappeared into the fire place and vanished,

"Well in that case we'll help too!" Fred called as he hurried forwards grabbed hold of Harry's trunk, threw powder into the fire place and disappeared calling out his destination,

"Come on Harry you don't want to be late" George called as he followed his twin's example and pulled Harry into the fire as both boys vanished.

"Arthur?" Molly gasped still in disbelief from his lack of support but he merely shrugged suggesting that what had happened was entirely beyond him,

"We'll miss the train!" Ron called as he grabbed hold of Molly's hand pulled her towards the fireplace.

Seconds later and after a bumpy ride Molly and Ron arrived on the station of platform 93/4

"Hi Harry!" Molly heard a voice call as Ron grabbed Molly by the hand and he pulled her down the platform as she heard Harry mutter a noncommittal reply to the biy who had greated him,

"That's Micheal Corner" Ron growled to Molly betraying all the his feelings for the boy who was already dressed in his Ravenclaw school robes "He once dated Ginny in her fourth year"

"Did he now?" Charlie answered suddenly interested in the boy that was disappearing into the crowd, Molly silently laughed at the her sons minds at work, putting two plus two together and reaching an answer of six.

"Hi ya Harry!" Called a small thin boy with pale brown hair as he hurried to fall in step with Harry As he, Molly, Ron, Charlie and the twins made their way down the platform.

"Hi Colin" Harry said his tone almost doleful as though he had said the exact words a hundred of times before and they had finally became meaningless.

"Hi Ron, Hi Fred, Hi George" the boy continued his tone still excitable

"Hi Colin" all the boys said as dejectedly as Harry

"Is this you mother and your brother?" the boy asked and without waiting for a reply he continued "Hello Mrs Weasley, I know your Ginny's mum without even asking. She's told me lots about you, she talks about you all the time. Where is Ginny? She wrote to me at the start of the summer saying that she had something important that she needed to tell me but my family was holidaying in Ingoldmells, we didn't get back until last week. Mum and Dad laughed at the amount of stamps Gin put on the letter, is Ginny ok?"

"Ginny's fine!" Fred snapped as he eyed the little pale boy up and down as though he was seeing him in a new light "What would Ginny have to say to you?" Fred said his tone accusingly "did you have….did you…with my sister?"

"Did you do anything to her?" Charlie finished Fred's sentence both boys towering over the poor younger, pale boy.

"I don't understand?" Colin said his smile still firmly in place

"Ginny isn't too well" Molly quickly said as she retrieved the young boy from her sons grasps "she's going to be home tutored for awhile, at least until she gets better" This seemed to please Colin's curiosity over Ginny's absence and as he hurried back to his parents he promised that he'd write to Ginny and Molly promised that she'd encourage Ginny to write back.

"Please, for the love of Merlin don't let him be the father!" Fred hissed as he watched Colin hurry off and Molly tried to hurry Ron and Harry across the platform with Charlie and the twins in tow. Molly noticed that all the boys' eyes where flicking everywhere looking at all the male students that walked past them. Molly knew that if Ginny's present situation wasn't so painful then Molly knew that she would have laughed out loud at her sons' behaviour.

Molly knew that all the boys were trying to gauge from the other students cheerful waves and pleasant greetings which had so carelessly fathered their sister's child and Molly was still amazed that none of the boys had even given Harry a second look. Soon Molly thought. Soon they would all know that Harry was the father and Molly smiled at that thought, not because the Weasleys would soon no longer have any secrets or lies hidden from each other but because soon Harry would really be a member of the family.

"Try to behave" Molly said as Ron and Harry hurried towards a free compartment and Charlie and the twins stored the trunks away "And try not to tell too many people about…. about Ginny's….situation. If anyone asks tell them she decided to be home schooled" but Molly knew that her son hadn't heard as at that moment Ron's friends had arrived in the carriage calling cheerful greetings and shaking both Fred and Georges hands,

"Hay Ron!" Molly heard a boy call as Charlie and the twins climbed down from the carriage and a whistle blew signalling that the train was about to disembark.

"Hi Dean, hi Seamus, hi Neville" Molly heard Ron and Harry say as Charlie closed the carriage door,

"Where's Gin? She been ignoring my letters all summer" One of the boys said as the train pulled away and Ron and Harry where finally heading back for their final year at Hogwarts.

Molly couldn't help but feel sad as she waved at the train as it hurried off around the corner of the platform and out of sight and it suddenly dawned on Molly that was the last time that she would be standing on the platform waving goodbye to one of her children. Molly had spend the better part of eighteen years waving goodbye on this platform as the scarlet Hogwarts express carried one of her children away. Molly had cried the first time it had happened and every other time since and this was no exception. The partings hadn't gotten any easer and now was no exception.

"They'll be home soon" Charlie said soothingly as he guided Molly passed the other tearful parents as he counted Harry amongst his mothers tears

"And then you'll be whishing them away!" Fred joked.

"Oh no!" Molly sobbed as she searched her bag for a hanky "I've never wished any of you away ever!"

"We know" George said seriously "We know, but you know that we can't all say in the burrow forever"

And Molly knew that George had never spoken a truer word. Molly's children where growing up so fast, and in the case of Bill, Charlie and Percy they had already grown. The twins weren't far behind and as Molly thought allowed her sons to guide her passed the other sobbing parents molly knew that Ginny now had to do the quickest amount of growing up.

"Bloody ghoul!" Fred yelled with indignation as he rubbed his head and George and Charlie laughed silently behind him "It was chucking old picture frames at me! We should get rid of it!"

"Get rid!" Charlie laughed as Molly prepared the family's' evening meal "That ghoul's been here longer then you have its part of the family! Father would rather get rid of you before he turned that ghoul out" The months had slipped by as the evenings grew darker and the land that surrounded the burrow signalled winter by it's covering of thick heavy snow.

"I told you to duck" Bill said grinning widely as he and Fred carried the Weasley family cradle into the kitchen inside which where two boxes, the largest box was filled with Christmas decorations and a smaller one full of baby clothes. Bill and Fred had both volunteered to risk their safety and tackle the ghoul so that they could retrieve the items in anticipation of the arrival of both Christmas and Ginny's baby.

Molly had begun her preparations for both the festive season and for the arrival of the Weasley's newest member early. Ginny's midwife witch, Healer Tilly Trollop, had visited the Burrow regularly and each time had pronounced both Ginny and the baby well, which was always a relief to everyone. Tilly had also predicated that the baby would be born close to Christmas day and so as Ginny's due date approached Molly had begun to make the Burrow ready.

She had made the boys retrieve the family cradle, which had been used by all the Weasley children and Arthur had promised to clean it up so that it looked almost new. Molly intended to have to cradle placed in Ginny's room so that it would be waiting for the baby when it was born, and even though Ginny had seemed very reluctant at first Molly had persuaded Ginny that this was the best course for both mother and child.

Bill, who was always willing to offer his help to appease any situation, had suggested that his room could be turned into a nursery but Molly refused point blank. Molly knew exactly where Bill would sleep if he lost his room and Molly wasn't willing to give up her eldest son to Fleur Delacour that easily, especially when neither woman had yet been formally introduced.

The rest of the family were making preparations for the holidays. The Twins had returned home from work at the start of the holidays with a large Christmas tree that they had procured from Mundungus Fletcher. Ron and Harry had returned to the burrow for the Holidays a week before Christmas day bringing with them their friend Hermione Granger and all three helped to decorate the twins' enormous tree that literally filled the living room.

Molly was glad of Ron, Harry and Hermione's presence during the run up to Christmas all three helped to bring Ginny out of herself, especially Hermione who had written to Ginny lots over the autumn term reassuring Ginny that everything was fine.

"No one suspects anything" Ron told Molly on the day he had retuned home "Colin, Dean, Neville and Seamus was concerned and even Draco Malfoy demanded to know why Ginny wasn't at school but Harry just told him to do one and he shut up after a couple of attempts" Molly, assured that Ginny's reputation at school was still intact now had even more things to worry about.

Bill had dropped a bombshell during the week before Christmas by announcing that this year he would be spending Christmas with Fleur's family in France and to add salt to Molly's already open wound Charlie added an announced that he had finally told his boss his wish of studying artic dragons and much to Charlie's joy and to Molly's added heart ach, Charlie's boss, a very wealthy dragon lover, was in full support of the idea. Both Charlie and his boss where in full swing of making preparations for the proposed expedition, Charlie had told them, he and six of his colleagues would leave for Antarctica within a year and no one, as yet knew how long the expedition would last for.

Miraculously Christmas day arrived and Molly, as usual Molly prepared dinner for the family. A family that this year was missing two members, Percy and Bill. Molly had strangely grown used to Percy absence, even though everyday she wished that he'd return home. But Bill's seat that was now filled by Hermione pained Molly.

"_It's ridiculous"_ Molly thought as she poked at her Christmas dinner, Bill had been absent on many Christmases in the past when he worked in Egypt and many other far away places that his work sent him too, but this year Molly felt something that she had never felt before. She couldn't quite place what the feeling was but Molly knew what it was for. Molly knew that she had been feeling this same thing for many months now; Molly knew that she was feeling the brake up of her family. The family that Molly had dedicated her entire life to, scrimping, saving, cooking, cleaning, mending, making do, teaching and loving. Twenty nine years Molly had dedicated to her family and she knew that in the end all she would be able to show for it was seven empty seats at the Burrow's kitchen table and stretch marks the size of the grand canyon.

"I have to tell you all something" Ginny's voice cut across Molly's thoughts as Ginny stood up at the table, her hands placed over her swollen belly. "I-I-" Ginny began but her words failed as her entire family's eyes fell on her.

"Go on Gin you can do it" Hermione urged Ginny as she sat next to her and she took hold of Ginny's hand.

"I-I want to say I'm sorry" Ginny began before the boys cut her off saying she had nothing to apologise for,

"No I do!" Ginny protested "I'm sorry that I've been such a bother to you all I really am. But with the baby coming any day now I need you to all know something-"

"What's wrong?" Fred asked hurriedly "I thought the midwife witch said everything was ok?"

"She did and it is" Ginny replied quickly

"Then what's the matter are you ok?" Charlie asked concerned,

"Me and the baby are fine!" said hurriedly "I….I need to tell you about the father"

"The father?" Arthur asked as he turned to look at his daughter,

"I didn't want to tell you who that father was before now because…because I was worried how you all would react"

"Oh Ginny it's fine" Molly said soothingly "I know"

"You do?" Ginny replied as she paled slightly "How?"

"It's obvious, you practically told me the first time we went to see healer Sedgewick" Molly said not even attempting to hide her smile as she turned to look at Harry "Harry its ok dear, really it is"

"HARRY!" Fred yelled dropping fork and staring daggers at the boy sitting opposite him

"Harry?" George added as though the name was alien to him "Harry as in, Harry potter the boy who lived?"

"More like the boy who's soon to be strangled" Charlie raged quickly stood from his seat knocking it backwards as he clenched his fists

"How could you?" George yelled disgust, his anger equalling that of Charlie's "You come into our home! Eat our food and pretend to be our friend by giving us money to set up our shop and you think that gives you the right to take advantage of our sister!"

"Harry's your baby's farther?" Ron said in a state of shock as Hermione stared open eyed at Ginny as though her world had fallen down around her

"Why did you tell them that?" Ginny yelled at Molly as tears rolled down her face "Why? How could you? I never said that -" Ginny raged, gasping, but she never finished her sentence. Instead everyone's anger suddenly turned to shock and then concern as Ginny's waters broke and she screamed clutching her swollen belly and cried. Molly knew that it was time. It wasn't how Molly would have wanted it to have happened. For all Molly wanted was that Ginny should have been happy and contented but it was too late to change the situation and so as the argument that had flared up only a few moments before suddenly changed to anxiousness for Ginny, Molly ordered Charlie to fetch the Midwife witch as she and Arthur took Ginny to her room. As the baby would soon be here.

The time passed slowly and all anyone could do was wait, Wait while Charlie apparated to fetch Ginny's midwife witch, Healer Tilly Trollop. Wait as the healer went to help deliver Ginny's baby, wait as Molly clutched tightly to Arthur's hands as Ginny's screams filled the burrow and as the boys all turned hate filled eyes onto Harry. After Charlie returned Molly sent him to fetch Bill for she knew that her eldest son would want to be home when the baby was born. Tilly also ordered the rest of the boys to boil water and to fetch blankets and gave them all other mundane tasks that made them feel as though they where helping when in fact the tasks only served to occupy their minds and time.

Evening came and eventually the house fell quite, the boys, Harry and Hermione had all returned to the kitchen to rest while Molly and Arthur remained on the half landing out side Ginny's room.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?" The Midwife Witch called as she popped her head around the Ginny's bedroom door,

"Has it happened?" Mr Weasley asked eagerly hurrying forwards on very stiff legs, he and Molly had been sitting on the hard landing fool "Has she had the baby?"

"Are they well? Is Ginny fine can I see them?" Molly said in a torrent of questions as she followed after her husband her heart beating very fast,

"The baby hasn't not been born yet" the midwife witch said as she held up her hand halting their questions, Molly's heart sank, and as she looked into the eyes of the nurse Molly felt ill, and she knew. She new what Tilly's look meant, it was one that told her everything and Molly's stomach lurched and her eyes stung, a mother always knows, Molly thought as she took hold of Arthur's hand.

"There's been complications" the midwife witch said softly and Molly felt her world collapsing around her as her heart broke and Arthur pulled her close as the tears fell.

"The baby hasn't turned" Tilly continued but Molly was only half listening, the pain in her chest and the voice in her head where so loud, this was all Molly's fault, the voice screamed, as Tilly continued "the umbilical cord as become wrapped around the baby's neck starving the child of air. But because the baby's head isn't facing in the correct position it means that I can't deliver the baby in the traditional way. I'm going to have to perform a Muggle caesarean. Which means I'll have to cut Ginny open."

"Oh!" Molly whimpered as Arthur held her,

"I must warn you that Ginny's situation doesn't look good" Tilly continued as the voice in Molly's head screamed that she had inflicted this onto Ginny, that by denying Ginny her return to Hogwarts and by isolating her from the rest of the world she had coursed these complication to arise

"Performing a caesarean is very risky" Tilly continued, this time speaking directly to Arthur "Ginny's very weak. I need to inform you that if I proceed with this we could lose both Ginny and the baby"

"And if we wait?" Molly heard Arthur as he fought back his tears

"Then they both will"

"You have to do what you think is best" Arthur said as Molly closed her eyes and began to pray.


	7. The Daddy's dilemma

**Chapter 7: - The Daddy's Dilemma **

"Mr Weasley? Mrs Weasley?" Midwife Witch Tilly Trollop called softly as she emerged from the hospital room, the Weasleys where all at St Mungos now, Ginny had been brought there in the early hours of boxing day morning. The baby had been delivered but further complication had arisen, the baby wasn't breathing and the caesarean had taken longer then planned. Ginny had lost lots of blood and the baby was literally blue as both mother and child was quickly hurried to the wizards hospital. No one knew whether mother or child would survive the night.

"You can see her now" Tilly spoke gently as she guided Molly and Arthur into the room as everyone else waited outside. Molly's first thoughts where of how small Ginny truly look as she lay on the hospital bed. Her skin was pale and lifeless and her beautiful red vibrant hair was the only colour that was left as it fell neatly onto the pillow that Ginny's head was placed on. The baby was placed next to the bed in a small cot but for the moment Molly ignored the tiny child and stared fixedly at her daughter, slowly Molly reached out her hand and placed it on her Childs arm. The skin was cold and instinctively Molly looked around the room for another blanket to place over her daughter.

Midwife Tilly smiled weakly as she handed Molly a blanket and Arthur turned away to look down at the baby in its cot.

"It's a boy" Tilly said softly as she joined Arthur and finally Molly turned to look at her first grandchild, he was beautiful. Molly thought a perfect little boy in everyway.

"A first for a Weasley" Arthur said softly as he gently stroked the baby's soft jet black hair and Molly smiled weakly.

"I'll bring the others in" Arthur said as he turned from the baby and went to fetch the boys.

"Mum" a weak voice said from behind Molly and Molly turned and her smile grew to see that Ginny was finally awake

"I'm sorry dear" Molly said taking hold of her daughter's cold hands and rubbing them "I'm so very sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Ginny said sadly "I'm sorry that I never told you who the farther was-"

"That's ok" Molly laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation, Ginny had almost died and all she was worried about was the fact that she hadn't told Molly who the father was "It's ok, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you wanted to talk to me in the summer and I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion about who the baby's dad was. Wishful thinking maybe, But at least I now know why you where being so secretive about the father even if I don't understand why"

"I don't know why too!" Ginny cried "I guess I was just so worried how you'd all react! I tried to explain that the baby would be different from us but-"

"I know, I know" Molly said soothingly as she rubbed Ginny's hands together "It's ok, really it is. Now, are you ready to see everyone else?" Ginny nodded and Molly called for Arthur to bring the rest of the family in as Tilly carried the baby towards Ginny and placed him in his mothers arm. Ginny smiled as, for the first time she looked down at her son, who was wrapped tightly in a swaddling blanket and Molly's smile increased as she saw the very same magic in Ginny's eyes that Molly knew where in her own whenever she too looked at her own children. It was a smile of a mother, the smile that said that I'm willing to do anything for you.

The family crowed into the room, Arthur hurried to Molly's side, resting a hand on across her shoulders as Bill, who had brought Fleur with him, stood next to them, Bill's arm around Fleur's waist. Charlie, Ron, Harry and Hermione hurried into the room next and the twins struggled to find a place at the back of the room, Molly smiled at seeing all her family and the people that would soon be extended family in the room.

"What are you going to call him, Gin?" Bill asked as both he and Fleur stared down at the baby in awe. Molly smiled as she looked at her son and the woman that he had finally introduced to Molly and Arthur as his Fiancé. Molly's mischievous mind was quickly working out how long she gave the couple until Bill was announcing that he too would be a father. Molly guessed that from the longing look on Fleur's face that she wouldn't have long to wait and Molly smiled even more as Ginny thought about the question that Bill had posed.

"Gawain" Ginny said softly as she kissed her baby on the head "I think I'll call him Gawain"

"GU-Wayne?" Ron said turning his nose up in disgusted at the very sound of the name as he spoke it. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Better then Ronald Bilious!" George sneered at Ron but George's eyes where still transfixed on the tiny baby in his sisters arms,

"Gawain, It's a good strong name" Arthur said smiling as he looked down out his grandson "It's an Arthurian name" he added proudly as he smiled at Ginny,

"He's got black hair!" Charlie called in alarm as he pushed past George to look at the baby

"A first for a Weasley" Mr Weasley repeated his previous words proudly

"He looks a little darker then normal" Fred asked Ginny "Is he alright?"

"Very much so" Molly added her proud smile still in place as she looked down at Gawain as he yawed sleepily in his mother's arms

"He's darker then us" Ginny said as she looked her brother in the face "Because his father is Dean Thomas"

"DEAN!" Fred cried in shock as he looked down at the baby in his sisters arms "H-How is that possible?"

Ginny smiled and looked down at her son, she thought the baby to be perfect and she was proud of him in everyway. She hugged him once more before she spoke and her lips curled into a mischievous smile "Well Fred, when a man and a woman-" but Ginny never finished her sentence,

"Just be grateful he isn't Colin's!" George laughed "Or Malfoy's or even Neville's!"

"It's a shame he isn't yours Harry" Ron added "You could have been our brother"

"Come now let the mother and baby rest" Tilly said quickly as she ushered a shocked Fred out of the room and held the door open signalling that the rest of the family should leave, "You can come back tomorrow, Mother has lost a lot of blood she'll need lots of medicine over the next few days and she doesn't need to be excited."

The days past quickly and Molly hurried the boys in their preparation of the burrow in making it a warm and welcoming place for Ginny and Gawain's return.

News about the birth had spread quickly, Dumbledore, Ever knowing, was the first to send his congratulations to the family. Many of Ginny's favourite teachers also sent their congratulations, McGonagall and Professor Sprout included and even Professor Snape wished the new mother and child well. Nymphadora Tonks and many other order members where excited about Gawain's arrival and she, Mad-eye moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and many others had insisted on visiting Ginny at St Mungo. Where Tonks entrained baby Gawain by changing her hair and nose and where Mad-eye shocked Gawain into silence as he removed his eye. Ginny now fully believed that Gawain would be sacred for life but Molly and Tilly knew otherwise, especially when Fred and George where his uncles.

On the day that Ginny was to return home Molly and Arthur arrived at St Mungos to find that Ginny already had visitors and much to Molly's utter shock, they where the Thomas'. Mr and Mrs Thomas was standing out in the corridor as Dean, Gawain's father was talking to Ginny.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded before both Molly and Mrs Thomas shushed him,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Molly heard a voice say and she assumed it was Dean speaking, the voice sounded oddly familiar and after a few seconds Molly realised that it was the same voice that she had heard from inside Ron and Harry's carriage on the first day of term asking why Ginny hadn't replied to his letters.

"I don't know why" Molly heard Ginny sob

"You could have written?" Dean raged and despite Molly's own urge to burst into the room and hex Dean she resisted or at least Arthur made her resist, by holing a firm grip on her arm as Mr and Mr Thomas, Deans mother and step father waited besides them.

"Written! Written! What would I have said?" Ginny replied angrily "Dear Dean, hope your having a great summer mines terrible oh by the way I'm carrying your child?"

"Oh" Molly heard Dean say simply and the room fell silent

"What's it like? Molly heard Dean say after while, his voice tinged with nervousness

"Being a mother?" Ginny asked meekly "It's weird, it's strange to think that now I've got to act grown up"

"We both will" Dean said his voice sounding a little sad "My mum and step father insist on being a part of their first grandchild's life"

"They'll have to fight my parents first" Ginny laughed "I think mum has his whole future planned" Molly bristled a little at her daughters words she knew that Ginny was right.

"And what about ours?" Dean's voice continued "What about our future?"

"Our future?" Ginny asked her voice sounding shocked and Molly strained her ears as she listened even more tentatively to the conversation

"I know you don't love me Gin" Dean said "but I don't want to be one of those fathers that runs away. My own dad did that and I'll never forgive him for it no matter what his reasons where. I helped make this baby and I want to help raise him too, that's-that's if you're willing to let me?" Molly guessed that Ginny was probably smiling, Molly herself was, so was Mrs Thomas, and when Ginny next spoke her voice sounded different, for the first time in months Ginny sounded happy

"I'm so glad that you want to be involved, I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to explain it. And I was very confused."

"I can't even begin to imagine"

"You…You do know I don't love you don't you?"

"I know" Dean said as Molly heard feet moving in the room and Dean's voice become a little distant "This may sound strange, seeing how I've never know about him before today but I love him already"

"That's doesn't sound strange at all" Ginny said softly "I didn't really love him until nurse Tilly placed him in my arms, that sounds horrible for a mother to say doesn't it? Before he was born he was just this thing. Something that meant that I couldn't do the things I wanted to do, like return to school, or play Quidditch. I thought that mum was just being mean to me or that Fred and George had finally sent her crazy, but now I understand all the things that she did. As soon as nurse Tilly placed him in my arms and I could see how small and venerable he was I knew that I'd do anything for him I want the best for him and I can't imagine being without him"

"I know exactly what you mean" Dean said and Molly guessed that the young man was smiling, his mother and step father certainly where.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ginny's voice offered and Molly guessed that Dean was shaking his head scared that he would some how injure the baby "Come on, he'll like it" Ginny encouraged. Molly smiled, and for the first time hers and Mrs Thomas' eye met and both mothers smiled knowingly.

Sitting at home months later Molly couldn't remember why she had worried so much about her daughter's pregnancy, granted it had coursed a lot of up evil in the family, and even though it had been one of the bleakest times in the families history they had all came through it, stronger then ever. The added addition to the family meant that the Burrow had to undergo several changers but they where all changers that where welcomed. All boys where assured that they would always have a room at the burrow and so a small nursery was added to the first floor next to Ginny's bedroom, a new high chair had to be bought along with hundreds of other baby things that Molly was amazed she had forgotten existed and as the year progressed it wasn't just baby items that littered the kitchen and living room. Charlie's artic expedition was in full swing as he readied himself and his team with pickaxes, flame proof gloves, snowshoes and fire retardant garments and thermal underwear. Bill and Fleur where arranging marriage vows and choosing rings, dresses, and suites, the twins had opened a second shop in Hogsmead that was intended to cash in on the trade as the student returned to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had been accepted to Aura school and Hermione had graduated with honours.

Baby Gawain was loved by all the family and as Molly sat, bouncing him on her knee she knew that Gawain wouldn't want for anything. Love, kindness, understanding and Family where things that the Weasley's had in abundance. But Gawain wasn't just a Weasley, he was also a Thomas, and Dean loved Gawain as much as Ginny. Dean had set himself the task of making his son proud of him and with that as he goal he had finally knuckled down to his school work, he had graduated Hogwarts with flying colours. And after a bumpy start he was finally settled with a job working alongside, Arthur in the ministry. Molly knew that despite Ginny's previous comments about not loving Dean, Ginny was slowly falling in love with Gawain's father. The Youngman was working hard and had told Molly that he and Ginny planed to buy a house where he, Ginny and Gawain could be a real family.

Molly knew that Ginny had learned the same way she had, that love was something that had to be worked at, something that took time. But during that time a good man, a comfortable house and a family helped to build that love and to strengthen it. Molly hugged Gawain as he giggled at smiled and Molly knew that she was happy and she was made even happier knowing that her own family was also happy.


	8. Author’s notes

**Author's notes **

Because I don't like to write AN's during the actual chapters (Because I feel they break-up the flow of the story) I decided thatto add my comments onto a separate page of this fic.

Firstly I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers who are all too numerous to mention individually, but you know who you are! Thank you to all of you! I love getting reviews especially positive ones. Even though I technically write for myself it's always nice to know that others appreciate your work. (Oooh it's like the Oscars isn't it, lol)

Also a few of you asked questions in your reviews and I thought that seeing how some of those questions where not answered within the story I'd answer them now:

**Saturn's Candlesticks:** Thank you for offering to be my beta but FFN cut your email address off so I didn't know where to send it. But I did appreciate your offer.:-) Also reading some of your reviews I have to say that you're a pretty brave and remarkable lady yourself, 14 when you first had a child! WoW! That takes some guts I wish you and all your brood (yup I saw on your bio that you have more) all the best of luck.

**reedy70002 **asked _"btw what are faggots":_ In the context of this story a Foggot is a type of British food, mostly made by using the liver from pigs which are then sort of 'mashed' together and cooked with a thick gravy. It's actually a lot nicer then it sounds especially when served with mushy peas and chips! Yummy:-)

**Amandah Leigh:** you asked way back on2nd chapter :_"a new extension would be needed on the house so that the baby could have its own room."  
Why? Shouldn't Fred and George be moving out soon? And who lives in Percy's old room? Or Bill and Charlies old room? Why can't the baby sleep in Ginny's room until Ron moves out? And besides, Ron (and Ginny) are at school for the better part of the year, so the baby can have it's own room then...right?_

I personally see Molly as the type of Mother that is very protective and clingy. Her whole life has evolved around raising her children and I believe that she would view her children's rooms as a type of sacred treasure, especially if they moved out. And especially in the way that Percy had. Most mothers that I know have kept their children's rooms the same as the child left it the day they moved out as a sort of sign that say "it's here waiting for you when you feel like you want to return". I guess that this was what I was trying to say when I added that part of the story.

**HogwartsFreaks1977:** Sorry, but Molly was never pregnant, I guess you gathered that by now.

**Talons** and **LMDGlUVR4EVA: **You had me laughing with your comments about Hermione maybe that'll be an idea for new fic!

The rest of the questions asked I think you all already know the answers too.

All that is left to do now is to Thank you all for reading this fic, I really loved reading your reviews, and to hope that you all lead happy lives. And to also hope that you read my other fics! Hee hee

For anyone who likes to be depressed, unnerved and are over the age of eighteen I recommend my 'in the shadows' fic.

For everyone else feel fee to peruse my other fics at your leisure

All the best (thanks once more and checkout my writing group on wwwdot IMDB dotcom Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire boards, the thread entitled FANFICTION)

nutto

**EDIT: ****LMDGlUVR4EVA:** "Did he know that Dean was the dad" Errr….yes! That's why Harry was acting like that lol, actually no. It didn't really plan Harry's reactions very well; I added the first one when he first came to the burrow and then it just seemed logical to keep doing it. I guess you could say that Harry either knew from the start or was told by Ginny when Molly sent him to her room, or that the things the boys kept saying about how they wanted to hurt the father just made him nervous. Besides the fic was entirely from Molly's POV so you could also say that any amount of fidgeting no matter how tiny would have been viewed differently by Molly then any outsider who didn't suspect Harry to be the daddy.

Thank you for your compliments (head begins to swell! lol) to be honest I don't really think I am a good writer (My spelling and grammar is testament to that! And there are hundreds of better fics out there, check out Lplus fic that's amazing).

I began writing fics about two years ago on IMDB because a friend of mine (who later became my friend) started the FANFICTION threads (check them out, its fun) and I just wanted to see if I could write. Then after a while I realised that I liked writing, so what started out as a test for me then became a sort of hobby, I write whenever I have the time, but I only write when inspiration hits me, it's no good forcing a story out because then it's just rushed and become nasty.

I guess the main pointers that I could offer from my own experience are that you write what you feel. You have to be able to feel on some sort of level an emotion that could relate to the story your writing. All humans have emotions, that's part of life, It's not enough to describe the best looking tree or how the wind carries a single blade of grass, yada yada yada! Emotions are what make life real and they make stories real too. But don't make your characters into full blow pansy crying at everything they see or angry all the time because that isn't reality as well. You have to find a balance. And stay true to your narrative. Also a little forward planning helps when you're structuring your stories, I usually have a word document for each fic I write. I write a basic plot outline (no more then a few sentences) write some important points about each character (Age, family, likes, dislikes) and then begin work on the chapters. But the way I write is that I usually start on the opening chapter get half way through and have an amazing Idea for the last. Don't be afraid to jump from chapter to chapter writing things out and putting them on different pages just in case they come in handy and don't be afraid of the delete button. If your not happy with something change it, or if you thing that the paragraph you've been working on for the past three hours is actually rubbish get rid of it. if you don't like something someone else will hate it too.

But don't forget that you have to like what you write, it's great if other people like your work, believe me it makes you smile when someone you don't know says they like you work but most importantly you write for your own personal enjoyment.

Wow now I sound all preachy! Lol

And remember go to wwwdot IMDB dotcom and hunt down the Harry potter and the goblet of fire boards and find the thread FANFICTION it's home to a fantastic group of HP ficers, there fun and crazy, what more do you need for encouragement! lol

nutto


End file.
